The present invention relates to fuse holders, and more particularly to such a fuse holder, which automatically compensates diameter difference of conducting blades of installed fuse, keeping installed fuse in positive connection to electric wires.
A regular fuse holder, as shown in FIG. 7, is generally comprised of a base panel 5, a cover 51 covered on the base panel 5, a plurality of conducting blocks 6 respectively mounted on the base panel 5 at two opposite sides, a plurality of electric wires 63 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 6, and a plurality of cartridge fuse 3 respectively connected in parallel between the conducting blocks 6. The conducting blocks 6 each comprise a front extension 61, and a clamping plate 62 fixedly fastened to the front extension 61 by a screw 611 for receiving one conducting blade 31 of one cartridge fuse 3. The clamping plate 62 comprises a flat mounting base 621, and two curved clamping portions 622 extended from the flat mounting base 621 at two opposite sides for holding the conducting blade 31 at one end of one cartridge fuse 3. FIGS. 10 and 11 show another structure of fuse holder according to the prior art. This structure of fuse holder comprises a base panel 5, a plurality of conducting blocks 7 respectively mounted on the base panel 5, a plurality of electric wires 71 respectively connected to the conducting blocks 7, a plurality of clamping plates 8 respectively fastened to the conducting blocks 7 by respective screws 82, a cover 51 covered on the base panel 5, and a plurality of plug fuse 43 inserted through respective opening on the cover 51 and connected between the conducting blocks 431. The clamping plates 8 each comprise two curved clamping portions 81 for receiving one conducting blade 431 of one plug fuses 43. The aforesaid prior art fuse holders are still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of these prior art fuse holders are as follows:
(1) The curved clamping portions 622, 81 of the clamping plates 62, 8 may have different curvature due to different processing tolerance or material stress, causing installed cartridge fuse 3 or plug fuse 43 unable to be positively secured in position (see FIGS. 8 and 13). PA1 (2) If the conducting blades 31 or 431 of the fuse 3 or 43 are deformed, the clamping portions 622 or 81 cannot fully compensate the deformation of the conducting blades 31 or 431, and the fuse 3 or 43 may be vibrated after installation.